<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't break my heart {Jean x Reader} by hazelll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924199">Don't break my heart {Jean x Reader}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelll/pseuds/hazelll'>hazelll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Swearing, but not really, mb a little bit angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelll/pseuds/hazelll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In your first year of university you are able to find a close group of friends and among them is Jean Kirstein. You and him have a rough start of your relationship. He nitpicks, teases unnecessarily and in general makes a bad impression on you. But you learn more about him, which leads to the two of you being friends. With time, you start to notice, that maybe you are something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so before you read this I want to mention a few things. I really want to write and share this story.  Firstly, It's probably full of cliches, but I enjoy such fics so I hope it's okay with you. Secondly, English is my second language. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be yet, but I anticipate it to be pretty long. Enjoy! (─‿‿─)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You entered the lecture hall. The auditorium was so spacious and light it made you feel slightly intimidated, especially since none of the students' faces seemed familiar. You sat and prepared to take notes. A professor introduced themselves and began his speech. His tempo was rather hectic at times so you already missed one key point in the lecture. Once he dwelled a little bit more on examples you asked the guy seated next to you about the detail you failed to write down.</p>
<p>The guy helped you and proceeded to take notes himself. You looked down unintentionally and noticed his neat handwriting.</p>
<p>- Thank you, - you whispered.</p>
<p>- No problem, - he responded also whispering, giving you a nod, as to reassure, that he really didn't mind helping. </p>
<p>You returned to the note taking, being more attentive this time. It was tiring though and you wanted the lecture to be over already. It was the last class on Friday and you just wanted to go to your dorm. As you wrote after the professor your pen stopped writing. You reached into your bag to find another one, but you didn't even have a pencil to write. Well, isn't that nice. You sighed. You had to bother the guy again.</p>
<p>- Hey.</p>
<p>He looked at you. You prayed that you were not annoying.</p>
<p>- I'm sorry, do you have a pen? - you tilted your head towards your notebook, failing to scribble anything in it as to prove your words.</p>
<p>- Yeah, sure, - he looked through his stuff, picking up a pen for you. - Here. </p>
<p>- Thanks.</p>
<p>He seemed pretty nice. He even smiled at you. It was genuine and kind of heartwarming, really making you feel better about bothering him. </p>
<p>The lecture soon ended. The room was quickly filled with noises of students chatting, packing their stuff and rushing towards the exit. You turned to the guy, giving him back his pen:</p>
<p>- Thanks again.</p>
<p>- No problem, - he put the pen away and looked back at you. - I’m Marco by the way.</p>
<p>- Hi, I’m Y/N, - you paused. - Sorry for bothering you, I didn’t mean to be annoying. </p>
<p>- Oh, no. It’s totally fine! I don’t mind helping at all, - he gave you an understanding look. - And come on, it was nothing. </p>
<p>You guessed Marco is just really nice in general. It was obvious he didn’t have a grudge against you. You had to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>- Are you always this nice?</p>
<p>Marco chuckled at your question.</p>
<p>- I guess, - he shrugged his shoulders. - I get that a lot. </p>
<p>- Hey, Marco! Stop flirting, we are waiting! - somebody yelled behind your back. You turned to see it was a guy with a buzzcut, some girl and a tall guy standing next to him.</p>
<p>- And I’m hungry!</p>
<p>- And Sasha’s hungry!</p>
<p>- I’m coming! Sorry, I have to go,  - Marco gave you an apologetic look. His face lit up suddenly. - Hey, are you going to…</p>
<p>- Marco! - the same guy with the buzzcut cupped his hands around his mouth this time. Either Marco’s friends had no patience or they were in a hurry.</p>
<p>- It's fine,- it really was. You weren’t friends or anything.</p>
<p>- See you. Bye, - he waved, holding a notebook in his hand.</p>
<p>- Bye.</p>
<p>Marco rushed to his friends. You followed him with your eyes.</p>
<p>- Connie, I was not flirting, why did you have to say that? - you saw Marco lightly smacking the guy with a notebook. </p>
<p>You smiled to yourself and returned to packing your things. The week was finally over and you wanted to hit your bed and watch something to shut the brain off. </p>
<p>You opened the door to your room, roommates already there. Hitch was standing in front of the mirror, switching between two dresses. Her expression was rather serious. Way more serious than when she was studying for example. Annie laid on her bed, staring at her phone. Nothing much with her.</p>
<p>- Hey.</p>
<p>- Y/N! Hi, - Hitch swiftly turned herself to you, she was rather excited to see you for some reason. - Which dress?</p>
<p>That’s the reason.</p>
<p>- Annie is no help, - the girl pouted her lips, narrowing eyes in her direction.</p>
<p>- I said both are fine, - the blond didn’t look away from the screen.</p>
<p>- Yeah, that <em> is </em> no help, - Hitch glared at Annie, getting no reaction from her. - Anyway, Y/N, which dress?</p>
<p>- Depends where you are going.</p>
<p>- You mean we are going, - the girl grinned, turning to the mirror again.</p>
<p>- Huh?</p>
<p>- Didn’t you get my text? There is a houseparty tonight, me and Annie are going, - the girl put one of the dresses on her bed.</p>
<p>You looked at your phone. There were two messages from Hitch.</p>
<p>- Yeah, I missed them. I was not invited though.</p>
<p>- Y/N, are you serious? Who the fuck invites people to the houseparty. You just go there! - Hitch looked at you through the mirror. </p>
<p>You thought to yourself about whether to go or not. Even though you wanted to relax in your bed with some stupid show or anime, a party definetly was more exciting. The only downside was that you probably didn’t know people there. What if you are going to be uncomfortable? Well, you could always leave if it’s too much.</p>
<p>- Party sounds nice.</p>
<p>- Yay! - Hitch cheered before doing her makeup.</p>
<p>- Do I have time?</p>
<p>- I do my makeup and we are leaving, so you have like ten minutes.</p>
<p>- Okay, - even though you only knew Hitch for about a week, it meant you had at least half an hour.</p>
<p>It was hard to tell whether you should dress up or keep it casual since Annie was wearing jeans and hoodie and Hitch opted for a cute dress. You did something in between by putting on jeans and a fancy button up shirt with print, that showed your collar bone. You also put a black top under it, since otherwise you would show too much of your boobs, with which you were not comfortable with. You did your hair and makeup and Hitch was still getting ready.</p>
<p>- We have to leave already, - Annie spoke up. You noticed she was already next to the door with her car keys in hand, still looking at her phone screen. You walked to her, both of your waiting for Hitch now.</p>
<p>- Okay, fine, fine, - she rushed, fixing her hair quickly and three of you left.</p>
<p>On the way Hitch told you that the party was at Ymir’s house and apparently she didn’t really know the host or anybody there for that matter. Turns out it was mostly Annie’s friends and Hitch just invited herself. And got you into it? Should you envy Hitch’s confidence or be embarrassed for her? The girl didn’t seem to care the way you did. She laughed it off, saying you were overthinking everything and people were supposed to meet at parties. She had a point, but still you started to feel really nervous. What did you get yourself into? Hitch <em> did </em>tell you that people do not send invites to these kinds of things, but still you felt like you won’t be welcomed there if it is a private party. You asked Annie if it was and she responded with the ambiguous “not really”. </p>
<p>The car pulled over. You noticed how there was barely any parking space left. Turns out you even had to park in front of the neighbour's house. This cheered you up a bit and gave hope that maybe it was not a small gathering of friends after all. </p>
<p>When you entered the house all your worries were faded by the loud music, chatting and the reek of alcohol that came from the kitchen.</p>
<p>- I’ll go say hi to my friends, - Annie spoke softly under her breath, not caring if you heard her or not. She left you and Hitch alone, disappearing in the crowd. </p>
<p>“Kind of cold” you thought. She could have at least introduced you to her group and not leave you and Hitch hanging. Then again Annie was private, reserved and to be perfectly honest not the easiest person to talk to. </p>
<p>You looked to your side to find that Hitch also left. Wow, at least Annie had the decency to say something instead of disappearing completely. You cursed under your breath, having regrets about hoping for the party to be big and loud. At least if it was private, you would meet people properly and would not be so lost. </p>
<p>You headed to the kitchen to make yourself a drink and at least have something to do. You were not so sure what to do afterwards though. Should you find Annie or Hitch? Or just fucking dip from here and save yourself from an embarassment of being alone in the drunk laughing crowd. Deep down you knew nobody would care even if they noticed you alone propping up the wall. But you <em> would </em>care. Even though leaving was tempting since you were so anxious, Annie was your ride so you’d have to walk home.</p>
<p>You sighed and lifted the can of fruity beer to take a sip. It tasted like shit. Well, what did you expect from the free booze? You took another sip and left the kitchen with the can. You glanced over the living room, there was no sign of Annie nor Hitch. You rested your back on the wall, just like you thought you would, still looking through the faces. You felt weird for a second. You turned your head to see some guy quickly averting his eyes from you. Did you imagine it? Regardless, it was still creepy. Ok, maybe not, but you definitely didn’t know him. Still he was somehow familiar. You tried to remember if you knew him from some of your classes. He was talking now with someone… wait… is he… is he talking to the guy with the buzzcut? The one who told Marco to hurry? That’s it! It was Marco’s friends.</p>
<p>That raised your hopes up a little bit. You had one more familiar face in this house, if Marco is actually here. He probably was. Even though you only talked once and it was today, it was still better than a complete stranger. </p>
<p>- Y/N? Hi. So you are here, - you almost flinched at the sound of your name. You turned your head to see that it was Marco. He seemed to be pretty drunk already with the red on his cheeks. He carried a few bottles of the same beer you had from the kitchen.</p>
<p>- Oh, hi, - you decided not to mention the fact that you just thought about him. That would be weird. You pointed at the beer. - Not too much?</p>
<p>- What? Oh, it is for Jean and Connie. Are you alone here? - he looked around sloppily. You chuckled at his attempt to find someone next to you. - Do you want to sit with us? We lost Sasha to the fridge.</p>
<p>- Yeah, sure. Thanks, - you nodded and followed the guy to the couch where his friends were. The shitty beer started to have its effect on you, making you a little bit braver than you usually are.</p>
<p>You stood awkwardly behind Marco when he introduced you to Jean and Connie. </p>
<p>- Is that the girl you flirted with? - Connie grinned at Marco, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>- Yes.. I mean no! Connie, stop saying that, you’re making it weird, - Marco frowned his eyebrows at the guy.</p>
<p>- Okay, okay, sorry man, I’m just messing with you, - Connie grinned before opening his can of beer and taking a sip.</p>
<p>- What the fuck did you bring? - Jean spoke up finally, eyeing the beer Marco gave him. Is his face always this angry?</p>
<p>- Beer, Jean. </p>
<p>- It’s shit, Marco.</p>
<p>- I know, but this is the only one left! What do you want from me?</p>
<p>- Doesn’t Ymir have the good one in the cabinet?</p>
<p>- Jean, I’m not stupid, I looked there. It’s gone.</p>
<p>- Fuck.</p>
<p>- Y/N, sorry for this prick. Jean-boy is throwing a tantrum again, just a Friday night, - Connie said to you, lighting a joint. </p>
<p>- Shut up, - Jean grunted. - And don’t call me that.</p>
<p>- Connie! - a girl smacked Connie’s nape. He jumped in his seat with a cigarette still between his lips. His eyes widened recognising the harsh voice. - I said no smoking in the house! </p>
<p>- Jesus, fine, fine, I’m going! - he chanted, throwing his hands defensively. - Where did this bitch even come from? - he mumbled to himself leaving the three of you.</p>
<p>- Who was that? - you asked the guys about the girl, who scolded Connie. You looked only at Marco though, ignoring Jean. It was not that you were trying to be purposely rude, it was just that he had  an annoyed, bored glare in his piercing eyes. You thought that he wanted you to leave. In general he seemed intimidating. </p>
<p>- That’s Ymir. Owner of the house, you know. Turn your brain on, - Jean answered your question before Marco could do it, making you look at him. His intense eyes locked on yours, posing a challenge. You lock your eyes on his in response, not caving in.</p>
<p>- Ha, ha. Very funny, - you tried to give him a patronising smirk. “What a dick” you thought to yourself, finishing the beer. </p>
<p>Your bicker between the two of you led to an awkward silence. Marco decided to brush it off and instead told you about their friend Sasha and how on the way here she almost got a free bagel, but they stopped her from embarrassing herself. He told you that he and Jean met her through Connie since he was Marco’s roommate in the dorm. </p>
<p>- How do you two know each other then? - you were actually curious, because it was hard for you to picture that Marco and Jean were friends initially.</p>
<p>- We are childhood friends.</p>
<p>- The fuck? Since when is middle school a childhood?</p>
<p>- What do <em> you </em>mean? Middle school is childhood. Are you saying you are not a child at 12? </p>
<p>- That’s not what I meant, <em> dumbass </em>. When you say childhood you think of a 5 years olds.</p>
<p>Marco closed his eyes and sighed. You thought he was annoyed by Jean’s nitpick, but he just looked back at him with a slight smile, prepared for his attitude: </p>
<p>- Jean, who even cares? </p>
<p>- Me. You’re lying. </p>
<p>Marco just chuckled at this and waved his head in disbelief. Jean cracked a smile as well before finishing his beer. It seemed like these two were just joking and in fact were used to mocking each other. </p>
<p>Marco turned to you: </p>
<p>- Okay, Y/N, you see that douchebag over there, taking the whole armchair to himself? If I ever say anything nice about him, remember that I’m lying. He is no good. I’m the only one who deals with him and you see what I get for that?</p>
<p>- Come on, Marco. You’ve dealt with worse than that.</p>
<p>Marco just shrugged his shoulders at this. None of them took it seriously, you concluded.</p>
<p>Jean lifted himself up from the chair, moving his free palm through his hair and the other holding an empty can. You noted to yourself that even though he was an asshole he was kind of hot. He was tall, well-built, his hair was nice and even his outfit looked fine to you. You would never admit it though.</p>
<p>- I’m gonna grab a beer. You want something?</p>
<p>- No, I probably shouldn’t, - Marco replied.</p>
<p>- Okay.</p>
<p>But Jean didn’t go away yet. He looked at you, waiting. Now you just looked blankly at him before realizing he was talking to you.</p>
<p>- Oh, sorry. Beer is fine.</p>
<p>- Okay, save my seat, losers.</p>
<p>Ouch. Whatever. You weren’t even surprised at this, and Marco seemed unbothered. As soon as he left you two, Marco slightly grabbed your side to have your full attention. He was eager to tell you something.</p>
<p>- So, while he’s gone, - he looked behind, making sure Jean left. - He is actually not that bad. I’d say he is a really good person and friend. </p>
<p>You were startled a bit by this sudden burst, you didn’t register what he was saying at first.</p>
<p>- He can be harsh, especially to the people he doesn’t know yet - <em> but! </em> - he really cares for his friends, yeah… I’m careful though about saying this in front of him, his ego will inflate.</p>
<p>- Why are you telling me this?</p>
<p>- Ah… I don’t know actually. I guess it’s the beer. – He laughed at himself putting the empty can away. - I don’t want you to have a bad impression of him? Just because of our fight… It was not even a fight, but we were arguing… Maybe you thought…</p>
<p>- Oh, don’t worry! I figured that it was like that. Not serious or anything.</p>
<p>- Good. Good! People tend to dislike him at first because he speaks his mind a lot. He just doesn’t know when it’s better to just <em> shuuuut uuuup </em>. - Marco gestured with his hands, giving emphasis to his words with more than just his intonation. You both laughed at that. – Sorry, I’m kinda drunk I guess. Honestly though, give him a chance.</p>
<p>- How did you?...</p>
<p>- Nah, don’t think of it. It’s a given and he wasn’t really friendly to you so. I know that Jean cares about me as much as I care about him, or Sasha and Connie. He’s just stupid and wants to seem tougher than he really is. He tries to be scary, but he is literally the most caring person I know. And sentimental.</p>
<p>You crooked your eyebrow at the remark. Jean? Sentimental? You have to admit you knew nothing about the guy, but  it didn’t make sense in your head.</p>
<p>- Don’t tell him I told you that, he’ll kick my ass for ruining his bad boy image.</p>
<p>- I won’t, - you promised.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to depict the dynamic of the group and characters in general, that is why not many things happened that chapter between Jean and reader. I also wanted to give Marco some love, because in most of the Jean x Reader fics I read he is either dead, not mention at all or forgotten. Let me know what you think and if you have something to say. I hope you enjoy this work so far. Have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Would it hurt Ymir to order pizza? - the girl, who you guessed was Sasha, groaned. She placed herself in the armchair that Jean left with a dull thump. You decided not to protest about it, and Marco didn't stop her too. The girl sighed dramatically and folded her palms on her stomach. </p><p>- Sasha, she has free booze, what do you even complain about? - Connie appeared after her and took his earlier place on the other couch across you.</p><p>- I <em> knoooooow… </em>but you can’t eat beer. Beer is only good with snacks anyway, - she shrugged with a knowing look on her face, taking a sip of the very beer she just humiliated cold-heartedly.</p><p>- Yeah, I noticed it by the way you left nothing in the kitchen. I swear if it wasn’t for me you would’ve spent there the whole night.</p><p>- I wouldn’t! - she argued. - By the way, I’m Sasha! - she turned to you abruptly, giving you no time to react properly. - I like your shirt.</p><p>- Oh, thanks, - you looked at your shirt dumbly, as if you didn’t know what it looked like. - I’m Y/N. </p><p>Sasha didn’t get to say anything else to you because of the harsh voice, coming from the tall figure hovering above you and her.</p><p>- Potato girl, move, - Jean appeared out of nowhere, handing you a can of beer. </p><p>You lift up your eyes to see his face. He turned his head from Sasha to you with an expecting look. You tried to detect some of that “care” Marco talked about. You noted that his face was way more relaxed this time and his features didn’t seem so sharp. He also was not annoyed this time. Well, not with you.</p><p>Your fingers brushed over his. The touch was light, but apparent. You noticed it. Jean noticed it. None of you acknowledged it.</p><p>- Sit somewhere else!</p><p>- Get up, - a deadpan reply. Jean’s attention was back to Sasha.</p><p>- Jean, no. I’m comfy, - she snuggled deeper into the armchair, demonstrating.</p><p>- Yeah, I know, that’s why <em> I </em> also happened to like this chair. And I was here before you, so get up.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, she dramatically turned her head away from him. With a sigh Jean caved in, figuring it was easier to take a seat somewhere else than make Sasha move.</p><p>- Thanks, I love you! - Sasha smiled, throwing her legs over one of the armrests of the chair gladly.</p><p>- Then you move, - he was referencing to you and Marco. - Thanks for saving my seat, friends, - he added, a forced smile on his face.</p><p>Both of you scouched over, letting Jean take a seat next to you. You stiffed as the couch dipped under his weight. You still weren't fully comfortable in his presence. Out of four of them he remained the least welcoming, despite the fact that he brought you beer. Apparently Marco’s kind words about him were not enough to change your mind yet.</p><p>Sasha’s phone let out a notification sound. It appeared in her hands immediately, she started typing. All guys giggled at this and exchanged a knowing look. </p><p>- What? - she lifted her head up, showing a stupid smile resting across her face.</p><p>- Nothing, - Jean leaned in, pausing before talking again. - How’s Niccolo doing? - he smirked at Sasha’s flustered face.</p><p>- He’s fine, - the girl brought her phone to her face, hiding the lower half of it.</p><p>- Why aren’t you dating again? - Marco chimed in, obviously teasing.</p><p>- Shut up, - Sasha said playfully, returning to her phone screen with the same sheepish smile. Just a minute before she was so bubbly. Now she was all red from guys’ comments.</p><p>- Come on, leave her alone, - you said, trying to protect her. However you also found yourself grinning.</p><p>- We’ll leave her when she tells him! - Connie said rather defensively. - Y/N, you don’t understand. They both are stupid! She likes him. He doesn’t like anyone <em> but </em>her. You just gotta see it, they are all over each other. It's disgusting, - he made a disgusted face to support his words.</p><p>- Who cares? Sasha, don’t listen to them.</p><p>- I don’t, they are stupid, - Sasha put her phone away.</p><p>- Excuse me? - Jean turned to her, raising an eyebrow. - Why the hell are <em> we </em> stupid for telling <em> you </em>to confess? We wouldn’t do it if we weren’t sure he liked you.</p><p>- I… I don’t know. I’m just scared, - she shifted in her chair, leaning over the armrest desperately. - Come on Jean, you should know out of all!</p><p>Jean just shook his head, as to say that it is not the same and he is not gonna talk about it. Does Jean have a crush on somebody? Poor thing. Not Jean, but the other person. </p><p>The conversation moved on. Turns out Connie made some friends over the joint. He also mentioned how he saw some unfortunate girl already puking outside. You continued to chat about nothing in particular. Connie tried to crack some lame jokes, none of which made your small group laugh except for one. That one made all of you burst into laughter after almost spitting the beer. Your stomach actually hurt after laughing so hard and you felt tears in the corners of your eyes. You found guys around you in the same state. You smiled at the realisation of how natural and  lighthearted all of this felt. It seemed like you knew the guys your whole life instead of an hour.</p><p>- What’s so funny? - the guy with long brown hair seated himself next to Connie. You actually knew him from one of your classes. You remembered because he had a fight with the professor. </p><p>- Hi, Eren, my man, - him and Connie locked hands. - Everyone, this is Eren. Eren, this is Sasha, Y/N, Marco and…</p><p>- I know this jerk, don’t introduce me.</p><p>Everybody froze, looking at Jean. Him being so rude was out of the blue.</p><p>- Ouch, Kirstein, you almost hurt me. Didn’t get laid today, huh? Or should I even think you ever did? - Eren narrowed his eyes. He relaxed in his seat placing arms on the back of the couch, the smug on his face.</p><p>The two of them glared at each other, not stopping until they pierce a hole through. You looked at others and everyone had a confused look on their face. None of you seem to understand what was going on. Everybody was uncomfortable with the immediate change of the mood. Just a minute ago you were at ease laughing. Now everyone was tense. </p><p>None of the boys were giving in.</p><p>- Okay, this is stupid. What’s up with you two? You know each other? - Connie was switching his eyes between Jean and Eren.</p><p>No answer followed his question. The silence was unnerving, even with the music playing in the background.</p><p>- Eren, please stop, - a blonde guy said, as he and a girl in a black outfit sat next to Eren.</p><p>- Okay, you know what? You can suck each other's dicks later tonight, - everybody giggled like middle schoolers at Connie’s remark. - Don’t ruin the party. You know what? Since you want to kiss each other so bad and there are so many of us now, let’s play a game. Yeah, this is Armin and Mikasa by the way.</p><p>They just nodded. Marco seemed to know Armin pretty well since they had a quick chat. Mikasa stayed silent.</p><p>- Oh, it’s gonna be fun! - Sasha shot her arms in the air.</p><p>- What game? - you asked, starting to feel nervous.</p><p>- I don’t know, there are plenty of games, - Connie had a devilish glint in his eyes. He was really excited to play. - We can spin the bottle? Or the classic truth or dare, huh, huh? - he looked around, trying to hype up the group. - Or we can play ‘fuck, marry, kill’, but I don’t think we know each other that well yet so it’s not as interesting.</p><p>- Let’s play truth or dare. Jean, why are you so lame? </p><p>- That’s what you came up with, Yaeger? - Jean tried to look as unbothered as ever, but it was obvious he was mad with Eren. Why does he even hate him that much?</p><p>- Hey, that’s not how you play, - Sasha frowned. - You didn’t ask him ‘truth or dare’.</p><p>- Wait, so are we actually gonna play? - Connie’s face lit up.</p><p>- Hell yeah we are gonna play! - Sasha was swaying her legs in the chair.</p><p>- I guess so, - Marco sighed. He shot an eye at Jean. - I’m not taking off my pants this time.</p><p>Jean laughed finally since the time Eren showed up. He looked kinda cute, revealing his vulnerable side.  Your smile fell as you caught yourself thinking about it. You remembered two cans of beer you had and relaxed.</p><p>Connie and Sasha were going over the rules or something like that when you felt an arm on your shoulder. You turned to see Annie.</p><p>- Y/N, sorry, - she quickly scanned your company of friends. - But we have to go. Hitch is wasted. I left her in the car and came to get you. </p><p>- Shit, is she okay?</p><p>- Yeah, she is asleep. She’s just gonna have a headache in the morning, - Annie took a step to the door, waiting for you. - Are you going?</p><p>You turned back to look at your new friends. You didn’t want to leave yet, even though you were slightly hesitant about playing ‘truth or dare’. This game is prone to some embarrassment.</p><p>- We can give you a ride if you want?</p><p>Annie and you looked in the direction of where the voice came from. It was Jean. You were taken aback by his suggestion. Or the fact that it was him, who offered.</p><p>- Yeah, I also thought about it. What do you think? - it was Marco this time.</p><p>- Thank you, - you nodded. You felt stupid for jumping to conclusions. The beer, the beer, the beer. Of course, they would offer their help. You turned to Annie. - Is it okay? I mean will you be fine taking Hitch alone? Or…</p><p>- No, it’s fine. Don’t worry, - she realised you weren’t convinced. - Honestly, it’s fine. I’ve carried a drunk guy twice Hitch’s size.</p><p>You, Jean and Marco held the urge to eye Annie after that revelation.</p><p>- What?</p><p>- Nothing, - the three of you mumbled, you and Jean drank some more beer as an excuse.</p><p>- Okay, I’m gonna go. Bye, - she shot a final glance at you and headed to the front door.</p><p>- Bye, Annie. Thank you!</p><p>- Are we gonna play or not?! - Connie was losing patience. Apparently he and Sasha were arguing about how we should decide who asks who.</p><p>- Okay, that’s it. We are just going to play as we play spin the bottle. Then it is random and nobody gets hurt, - Armin spoke up, placing an empty bottle on the coffee table.</p><p>- That’s fair, - Marco supported him.</p><p>- See! - Sasha exclaimed, staring at Connie.</p><p>- See what? You were rambling about writing numbers on paper! - the guy slapped his forehead.</p><p>- Who cares? I was talking about taking turns randomly, - she threw hands at him.</p><p>- Okay, let’s just play already. Who is gonna spin? - Eren tried to get everyone's attention back to the game.</p><p>Connie just went for it, without waiting any further. The bottle conveniently for him chose Sasha. She, not really thinking it through, chose dare.</p><p>- Huh! - he had something rather evil on his mind. - Go send your lover boy a nude, potato girl! - he burst out laughing.</p><p>- What?! - Sasha’s voice squeaked, she wasn’t having it. - Take it back!</p><p>- No way, - he was still laughing. - Maybe you’ll finally get together, you know… like…</p><p>- I know! - she was mad. Her face was buried in her hands, red color picking through.</p><p>- Okay, fine, maybe not a nude, but something suggestive, - the boy caved in. - Don’t show it to us, but tell us what he said.</p><p>She was still upset, but dragged herself to the closest bathroom. After all she was the one to support the idea of playing the game. She returned, fixing her sweater. She gave Connie a glaring stare then spinned the bottle.</p><p>- I’m <em> so </em>getting back at you, - her eyes were fixated on the bottle, hypnotizing it to land on Connie.</p><p>- Hah, you wish, - he chuckled, but behind his eyes was pure fear.</p><p>The bottle landed on Eren. Sasha told him to go outside and scream on top of his lungs. The streets were empty, the sun has already set. Eren shouted, breaking the silence. What you didn’t expect is that somebody screamed back ‘Shut up!’. That made all of you burst out laughing, returning inside the house. </p><p>- Ok, who’s next?</p><p>The next was Jean. </p><p>- Dare, - he stared down at Eren. </p><p>- Well, that’s fun, - he paused, thinking. - Go make out with someone. If you don’t get turned down, of course.</p><p>Jean chuckled at that, narrowing his eyebrows and giving Eren a smirk as to say ‘really?’. You rolled your eyes at that. Both of them were so full of themselves, you almost gagged.</p><p>Jean left the seat beside you. The group was following him with eyes as he walked up to some girl. He briefly spoke to her. She nodded her head. Next thing you saw, their lips were smashed together, pulling each other into the kiss gently. His hand was on her face, stroking the cheek with the thumb. The other is on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then dropped them to his chest. You couldn’t help but to feel a little flustered about eyeing them out. Everybody else was having a great time, cheering and shouting. Connie yelled something like ‘Go get it!’.</p><p>They broke the kiss. You didn’t see who was the first to part the lips. Jean said something, intending to leave. The girl stopped him. She held his wrist while asking something. He shook his head.</p><p>You wondered what she told him.</p><p>- What did she say? - Connie asked eagerly.</p><p>- That it was better than sex with Eren Yaeger, - Jean looked at Eren.</p><p>- Wha…</p><p>- She asked me on a date. I said no, - Jean returned to his seat next to you, taking a sip of beer.</p><p>- Why would you say no? - Connie leaped from his seat. He was genuinely confused.</p><p>- Well, I don’t know, - his words reeked sarcasm as he gestured his hands. - Maybe because I know nothing about her? </p><p>- You know that she’s alright at kissing, dumbass. What else do you need?</p><p>- No, Jean’s right, - Sasha protested. - Maybe she is boring. Or maybe she is not his type.</p><p>- It’s a date, not a marriage. You don’t have to be <em> that </em>interested in someone to take them on one date. I mean you can make up your mind on that date, so what’s the problem? - Eren was on Connie’s side.</p><p>- Who cares? I already said no, - Jean was getting annoyed. He didn’t understand why his private life suddenly became a public concern.</p><p>- Yeah, because you’re lame.</p><p>- Shut up, Yaeger. Let’s move on already.</p><p>As Jean spinned the bottle you processed the conversation the guys just had about relationships. Honestly, you thought Jean was more of a one-night stand guy. He just seemed like the type. But considering Marco saying he was sentimental it did make sense. After all of this you felt relieved for some reason. What were you even relieved about?</p><p>- Hey, stop spacing out.</p><p>- What? - you moved in your seat a little bit sloppily.</p><p>Jean was now fully turned to you. His elbow resting on the back of the couch, supporting his head with a fist. You weren’t aware that the bottle had landed on you. Well, that sucks. Jean and everyone was waiting.</p><p>- Truth or dare, - he asked, studying your face.</p><p>- Truth.</p><p>No way you are picking a dare. At least not right now.</p><p>It took Jean some time to come up with a question for you. You felt uneasy, everyone looking at you and Jean.Waiting didn’t help. You were screwed if he’ll ask something about sex, because you didn’t have anything interesting to tell. It doesn’t even have to be about sex. You just didn’t want to say anything that would embarrass you.</p><p>- Niccolo texted! - everybody turned to Sasha.</p><p>You were glad that the attention was not on you anymore. The girl hid her face in the palms of her hands, clearly overwhelmed. Connie chanted ‘what what what what what what’.</p><p>- He said I’m pretty.</p><p>Connie petted her on the back.</p><p>- You’ll thank me at your wedding. Maybe name the first born after me, who knows? - he shrugged his shoulders knowingly as Sasha tapped him on the arm, not able to speak yet.</p><p>- Hey, I got the question, - the attention was back to you and Jean. - Who do you have a crush on?</p><p>Shit, what?</p><p>- No one, - you said maybe a little bit too quickly. Jean, Connie and Eren frowned at that, clearly not convinced.</p><p>- Hey, don’t cheat! - said Connie.</p><p>- How am I cheating, if I don’t have a crush? - that was true. You didn’t like anybody. </p><p>- Guys, come on. That just means Jean asked a shitty question, - Marco tried to help you. There was sympathy on his face.</p><p>- Hey, don’t blame the question, - Jean tried to look offended. </p><p>- She’s just avoiding answering! - Connie was not giving up, taking the game too seriously.</p><p>- I got it. It is one of us, isn’t it? - Eren had a sly smirk on his face. He was confident he was right.</p><p>You almost choke on your beer before putting your chin forward involuntarily. Honestly, your reaction didn’t help your case at all, because it merely confirmed Eren’s guess. You were digging your own grave. If before you at least had a chance to get out of it, now it was gone. But you weren’t even lying! You were slowly getting angry with them.</p><p>- Oh, my… - and now Connie had the same smug on his face as Eren. They were so proud of themselves, putting you on the spot. You avoided looking at Jean. He probably had the same expression as these two and you simply didn’t want to see it. Your situation was embarrassing as it is.</p><p>It got quiet, everyone was expecting you to say something. You weren’t sure what to do.</p><p>- Okay, you either answer or do dare, - Connie was losing his patience.</p><p>What the hell? This is getting ridiculous. You were mad they didn’t believe you and...</p><p>- Connie, come on. She already answered. I asked the question and I say it’s fine, - Jean spoke up, before you could.</p><p>- No, she clearly likes someone, - Eren was still on it. He was smirking at you. He clearly teased you. You wanted to punch him. - It’s not fair.</p><p>- Okay, fine, I like Eren. There, you have it, - you blurted out.</p><p>Why did you say you like Eren? You didn’t like Eren. You wanted to punch his face. You saw him once in class before the party. Why did you say you like Eren?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I actually wanted to make the second chapter even longer, but decided to divide it in two parts. I just really wanted to update the story. Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren’s smirk fell from his face immediately. He didn’t expect you to actually admit anything and he was surprised just as everybody else. You drank your beer, suddenly really interested in it. You knew everyone was looking at you, but someone’s eyes were piercing right through you. You looked up to lock eyes with Mikasa. It was impossible to read her face, which was unnerving. “Maybe she is his girlfriend or something?” Your eyes widen at the thought. That would be really awkward. Maybe you should have left with Annie?... You quickly glanced at Mikasa again, a deadpan expression. It would’ve scared you more if you weren’t so uncomfortable already with the situation you’ve put yourself in.</p><p>God, why did you even say it was Eren? Why did you fall for stupid teases and said you had a crush at all? He was obviously messing with you and you knew it. First of all, you don’t even have a crush. It would make things easier if you did, so you wouldn’t have to make stuff up. And second of all, why even Eren? To think about it you probably could’ve said it was Marco, because you met him at the lecture and Connie even joked about him flirting. And he’d probably treat it better than Eren, who now probably had a smug grin on his face. It was too late to change your pick now. </p><p>- Really? - Jean got your attention, making you finally lift eyes after your ‘confession’. His face was in disbelief, eyebrows raised. - Yaeger?</p><p>- See, Kirstein, - Eren, an expected cocky expression on his face, locked his palms behind his head, leaning on the couch. - That’s where we’re different. I don’t have to kiss girls for them to like me. </p><p>- Yeah, because that’s where you disappoint, - Jean snapped at him. He was clearly pissed.</p><p>The smirk on Eren’s face turned into a scowl. He stood up and so did Jean. They glared at each other, not trying to do anything, yet fingers slowly curling into fists. They both knew starting a fight wouldn’t lead to anything and just get them kicked out of Ymir’s house. </p><p>The subject once again changed so suddenly and out of all from your non-existing crush to them almost fighting. These two either had something personal against each other or serious anger issues. Or just hated each other relentlessly. After a brief moment of staring everybody realised they had to do something.</p><p>- Jean, calm down, - Marco said to him, leaning in, while you and Sasha tugged him by the shoulders in order to make him sit again. Connie and Armin were by Eren’s sides, trying to do the same. Each group now had their own hot-headed boy venting about the other one being the most insufferable piece of shit.</p><p>- I’m not even the one starting it! - Jean growled, throwing hands, but giving in as you and Sasha tugged on his arms.</p><p>- Who cares? You’re acting stupid, raging everytime, - you were tired of them fighting and making things difficult. Everybody was.</p><p>- Me? Stupid? Not you? - he burst out to your face. All the anger he had for Eren was directed at you now.</p><p>- What? - you were confused what he even meant by that. You frowned your eyebrows as you realised that he was referencing your ‘crush’ on Eren. - Don’t yell at me. What does this have to do with anything?</p><p>This was none of Jean’s business even if you did have a crush on Eren. He was basically mocking your choice and calling you stupid specifically for it. You wouldn’t care about his opinions, but what gives him the right to insult you? You knew you shouldn’t care that much since he wanted to lash out on Eren and you happened to be in the way, but you were already bitter about it and didn’t want to let it go.</p><p>- Every girl has a crush on <em>fucking </em>Yaeger. What is wrong with you? He is a shithead and all of you are fucking swooned by him.</p><p>- So what? Why do you care?</p><p>- I don’t care! - Jean quickly realised he was too defensive and how it made him look. - Not about you anyway. </p><p>You parted your lips only to shut them. An irritating itch had formed inside your chest. That hurt. Not a lot, but more than you would’ve thought. Even though you were not hanging out together for that long, you still thought by the end of the night you would be at least on friendly terms with him and everyone else. Jean apparently didn't want to be friends with you. You noticed your hand was still on his shoulder and put it away. You looked somewhere at the side, not really knowing what to do, and crossed your arms on your chest. Yeah, maybe you should’ve left. Maybe you guessed right coming here that you wouldn’t be welcomed.</p><p>Being immersed in your doubts, you didn’t see Marco giving Jean a dead glare. Jean knew he fucked up. He knew his problems with Eren had nothing to do with you and still he managed to mess up. He also knew that Marco was going to lecture him on his “welcome to our group circle” techniques and rightfully so.   After what happened, Jean genuinely felt guilty for taking it out on you. Saying it was Eren’s fault for getting under his skin was no excuse and he understood that. And your crush wasn’t even relevant, he just hated Eren’s guts for a number of reasons. </p><p>It got awfully quiet on your side so you looked at the other couch. Armin and Mikasa were talking to Eren while he was still trying to make his point. It was hard to make out a cohesive sentence out of his rant. Finally, Eren covered his face with the palm of his hand before drawing a deep sigh, accepting the defeat. </p><p>- Okay, you’re right, you’re right.</p><p>He had a soft expression on his face, as if he was suddenly really tired.</p><p>Now everyone got quiet. You were upset over a dumb boy, Jean felt guilty for his childish outburst, Marco was planning how to murder Jean, Eren got embarrased for ruining the mood. The others… The others were not sure how to fix things. The tension and awkwardness became palpable.</p><p>- So… Are we still gonna play?</p><p>- Connie, really? - Jean released the bridge of his nose. </p><p>- What? I mean… Yeah, thanks to you two cocksuckers the vibe is kinda ruined a little bit, but are we going to just... sit here awkwardly? Sulking about it for the rest of the night?</p><p>All of you knew he was right. </p><p>- Wow… - everyone turned to Sasha. She was honestly amused, speechless even.</p><p>- What? - Connie raised an eyebrow.</p><p>- You are actually right for once, - she patted him on the shoulder, faking a sob. - I’m so proud.</p><p>- Dammit, Sasha! - he lightly smacked her hand away as she roared with laughter. - What’s up with the roasting?</p><p>Everyone couldn’t help but laugh with Sasha. The awkwardness was still there, but her and Connie made everyone feel a lot more at ease. Your face also lit up. You looked at Jean with the corners of your eyes, hoping to see some remorse on his face, but he was laughing with the rest as if he didn’t just called you stupid and said that he is not really fond of you. Again, you didn’t ask him to actually like you, but it’s not too much to expect a common decency. He was just being mean. At least others seemed nice and not,<em> you know</em>, trying to insult you. But at the same time, what does it matter what Jean thinks about you? You’ll probably won’t even speak to him after tonight anyway. As Connie said there is no point in whining for the rest of the night.</p><p>You had in mind what Marco said about giving Jean a chance, but honestly you didn’t really care at this point. Jean brought it on himself.</p><p>- Okay, let’s play! - you chimed in between the laughter. As you spinned the bottle you hoped that it would not land on Jean. You simply didn’t want to interact with him in any form. The odds were in your favour since you and Jean both just had your turn. </p><p>The bottle chose Mikasa.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>You met her eyes with yours. Her expression was much softer this time, neutral even. Nevertheless, she still had this mysterious aura around her, making it hopeless to guess what’s on her mind. </p><p>- Dare, - she spoke curtly.</p><p>To be fair you expected her to go with ‘truth’. Was she?... No, you were overthinking it. Even if she is upset about your ‘crush’ on Eren, there is no point to purposely pick ‘dare’. Right?</p><p>- Huh… - you tried to come up with something good, not pushing Mikasa to do anything crazy, but at the same time not ultimately boring. - Let someone tweet from your phone.</p><p>Okay that <em>was </em>boring. You could’ve at least chosen a person who would tweet on behalf of Mikasa and Connie even complains about it to the group. But actually you didn’t pick anyone on purpose. You made an easy ‘dare’ for her for two reasons. First, you didn’t really like to abuse power and make people do humiliating stuff, even for the sake of the game. Second, you didn’t want to make things any more complicated between the two of you. It’s good enough she thinks you like Eren, no point irritating her further.</p><p>Turns out she didn’t even have twitter so you agreed on the instagram post.  Mikasa passed her phone to Armin, who decided to take a group selfie “to remember tonight!”. That was actually a really cute idea. All of you started to gather together for the picture. It was a cute idea until you realised that you had to sit closer to Jean. You didn’t even notice how you rolled your eyes before scooching over to him. Your thighs were touching and skin burning, even through the fabric of the jeans, all muscles tensed up. The proximity was unbearable. You forced a smile and as soon as Armin turned around revealing the picture you pushed yourself away from Jean. Your movement was abrupt, but not that anybody would have seen it. However, maybe you did it a little bit too quickly because you bumped into Marco. </p><p>- Sorry, - you mumbled. You shot a quick glance in Jean’s direction. He seemed to notice your behavior but had the same unbothered expression on his face. He was not going to try to change anything.</p><p>You excused yourself before going to the bathroom. Sasha, Connie, Eren and Armin were collectively coming up with a funny caption for the picture. Just as you hoped, they didn’t spot your weird behaviour. You didn’t want to bring attention to your quarrel with Jean anyway and nobody except for Marco and maybe Sasha was aware.</p><p>You made your way through the drunk students. Some of them were chatting, some of them were grinding against each other and some were suffering from the consequences of not knowing when they’ve had enough to drink. As soon as you closed the bathroom door behind you, you leaned against it. You sighed.</p><p>The beer you had reminded of itself through a slight, but sweet headache. You realized how warm your blood felt, especially to your face. You listened to the muffled music for a while, collecting your thoughts.</p><p>Jean didn’t leave your mind and you started to get frustrated about it. It was not fair that his words still hurt. You knew he was a dick so you should’ve been prepared for something like that, however his indifferent attitude towards this whole nonsense is what was making you even angrier. You once again remembered Marco saying about Jean’s facade, but it wasn’t making you feel any better.</p><p>You splashed some water on your face. You looked at yourself through the mirror and recognised a slightly drunken state you were in. You were fine though, no nausea and your movements weren’t sloppy.  You fixed your hair and the remaining of your makeup before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>As you returned the game had already continued, not that you were against it. It was Connie’s turn and by the way he shamefully showed and voiced his search history you deduced he picked ‘dare’ against Mikasa. While Sasha and Eren were cry-laughing about ‘signs u r werewolf’ you made your way to Jean and Marco. They were talking about something, mostly Marco, Jean not looking at him, only nodding in between. As soon as you reached them Jean kicked Marco with his knee to shush him.</p><p>Even though your seat was empty, you looked at Marco as to ask him to take it. You waited a bit before he realised and moved. Jean finally lifted his eyes from the floor. Maybe you finally hurt him at least a bit.</p><p>The game continued, but nothing remarkable happened. You didn’t dwell on what happened between you and Jean anymore and managed to have fun after all. It was about 1 am when the party started to die out, the music was subtle and more and more people crashed on the floor.</p><p>It was time to leave.</p><p>You and Sasha got to talk more on the way to the car, dragging your feet behind the guys. She was really easy to talk to, bringing up details about her life, how she and Connie met, how they met Jean and Marco, how she had a crush on this guy Niccolo, who was at a different university. You sensed she was sweet and kind-natured. </p><p>- You know what? - she said. - You should come watch a movie with us tomorrow! At Connie and Marco’s. We were thinking about some horror movies.</p><p>- Isn’t it a little early for Halloween? - you chuckled.</p><p>- Come on, it's fall. If you ask me it is the right time! </p><p>- Yeah, I guess.</p><p>- So what do you think?</p><p>- I mean I’d like to… but… </p><p>- But what?</p><p>Instead of saying anything you just pointed with your head in Jean’s direction, who was walking a few steps ahead with Marco and Connie.</p><p>- I don’t think I’m welcomed. </p><p>- Oh… - Sasha had a serious expression, which was quickly replaced by a scoff. - Nah… It’s fine. You should still come. He’s an ass, but he is not that bad.</p><p>- Sasha he..</p><p>- Y/N, please. Just come. If his ugly ass decides to bother you I’ll fight him.</p><p>She took a stance with a loud cry as if she was a martial arts master. You both laughed.</p><p>- Okay, I’ll come.</p><p>Sasha cheered at that. It honestly made you feel good, how she was happy to see you again soon. Your walk was soon over since the guys stopped next to the car.</p><p>- I’ll drive, - Marco took the keys from Jean.</p><p>- Dude, fuck off. It’s literally my car.</p><p>- Aha, drink less if you want to drive next time.</p><p>- I’m not even that drunk.</p><p>- Yeah, but it’s been like what? Ten minutes since you had beer? I’ll drive, I’m the most sober out of all.</p><p>Marco had a point. The last time you saw him with the beer was at the start of the party and as far as you remembered he hadn’t had anything since.</p><p>You, Sasha and Connie tried to fit in the back seat. When all of you loaded yourselves inside the car it hit you how tired you actually were. Connie and Sasha didn’t take much time before drooling on each other's shoulders. It was dark in the back of the car so you started to nod off too. Jean and Marco stayed quiet, not breaking the silence as you made your way towards the dorms.</p><p>Marco pulled over. You looked outside the window to see the dorm that was a ten minute walk away from yours.</p><p>- You could’ve at least parked next to my building.</p><p>- I believe you can handle some walking. Besides most of us live here, - as soon as Marco said this to Jean your eyes shut open, body stiff. </p><p>There was still a chance Jean lived in another building, which was the farthest from the campus, but your gut was telling you it’s not the case. This has to be some cruel joke, right? You groaned, taking off your seatbelt. Maybe if you run now, you can avoid this awkward walk. </p><p>You muttered your goodbyes and thank yous for the ride, purposely ignoring Jean. Your haste wasn’t lost on him. You shut the car door, Connie and Sasha, still half-asleep, barely registered what you said, mumbled something in response. Marco shouted his goodbye to your back, since you didn’t lose time before sprinting away from the car. As expected Jean said nothing.</p><p>- Wait up!</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>You should’ve kept walking, but you stopped, deciding at least not to turn yourself towards him. You couldn’t contain a deep sigh. Why did he even catch up with you? You were sure there was enough distance between you. It’s not like he wanted your presence at the party, so why now?</p><p>As soon as Jean was next to you, you continued walking to the dorm. You tried to ignore him, looking ahead. You didn’t feel like starting a small talk. A click of lighter was heard from his side. You looked up at his face to see a cigarette between his lips. He lit it up and drew it away from his face, exhaling a cloud of smoke.</p><p>- Hey, I’m… - he looked closely at his feet, hesitating before pulling himself together and looking you in the eyes. - I’m sorry for lashing out on you. I was mad at Eren and shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. And I shouldn’t have called you stupid. That wasn’t cool.</p><p>He drew another drag, awaiting what you were going to say.</p><p>- That’s okay, - you murmured, looking anywhere but directly at Jean. You were pleasantly surprised to hear that. At least he can admit when he fucks up. Took him long enough though.</p><p>- Don’t get me wrong, we only met today, but the shit I said was clearly not a “hi, wanna be my friend?”.</p><p>- Yeah, I noticed.</p><p>The silence fell again. Both of you didn’t look at each other. The slight smell of cigarette smoke was coming from his side.</p><p>- It’s gross.</p><p>- What?</p><p>- Smoking. It’s gross. And you’re gonna die from cancer or whatever.</p><p>- Yeah, I know.</p><p>You looked at him, studying his face as he brought the cigarette to his face once more. How his lips curled around it. They looked soft.</p><p>- Let me try.</p><p>You both stopped, Jean was taken aback.</p><p>- What? You <em>just </em>said…</p><p>- I know what I said. Let me try.</p><p>- I’ll light you up a new one. They get more gross at the end.</p><p>You watched as he put out the cigarette and pulled out a small packet from the insides of his jacket.</p><p>- Do you even know how to?</p><p>- No…</p><p>- Listen, - he hesitated. - You know it yourself, but it’s really harmful. I don’t want to be the one to drag you into it.</p><p>- Jean, I’ll be fine. Just tell me how to do it.</p><p>He lifted up another cigarette to his face and placed it in his mouth. The flame of the lighter gently travelled to the end of the cigarette. </p><p>- So you inhale it just like air, but try not to hold it in your mouth. It should go to your lungs and as it’s there you hold it for a bit, - he gestured with his free hand, showing you how the smoke was going to travel. - Then you exhale. </p><p>He handed you the lit cigarette that just now was between his lips.</p><p>- But you’re gonna cough on your first try anyway. Everybody does.</p><p>You looked at the cigarette apprehensively. You weren't sure what made you want to try smoking all of a sudden. You kept holding it between your fingers.</p><p>- It’s okay. You don’t… - Jean reached towards you with his hand, but you didn’t give him the chance to take away the roll, placing it in your mouth.</p><p>You breathed in, trying to do what Jean told you. Inhale. Let it go to your lungs. Don’t hold it in your mouth. Cough, cough, cough. You failed.</p><p>- Fuck, - you groaned, bending down, still coughing.</p><p>- Easy, tiger, - Jean chuckled at your misery. He patted you on the back, holding one of your hands. - I told you though.</p><p>You got up to look Jean in the face. Tears have formed in the corners of your eyes from all the coughing and the smoke was burning the insides of your throat. Jean was smirking, but there was sympathy on his face as well. Your eyes lingered on his for a few seconds. His pupils were dilated from smoking.</p><p>You pulled your hand away. You still remembered how he treated you today at the party.</p><p>- Here, - you returned him a pathetic looking cigarette. His fingers brushed against yours, grabbing it.</p><p>- Well, that’s on you. I wasn’t planning to smoke two in a row, - he said before sucking on the same cigarette you touched with your lips just moments ago. - Gonna die from cancer a day early now.</p><p>You chuckled at that. You proceeded to walk silently to your dorm. The night was warm. For a brief second you even thought that walking together wasn’t that bad. Maybe you’ll end up on good terms after all. You had to ask him something though. It’d help you figure some stuff out.</p><p>- Why do you hate Eren that much? - you thought that because of his outburst you deserved to know.</p><p>Jean frowned, clearly annoyed with your question.</p><p>- Why do you like him?</p><p>That was fair to ask. You parted your lips in an attempt to defend yourself, to say it wasn’t true, but instead you just shut them. What is the point of telling him that you made up your crush on Eren in panic? It’s kind of awkward to reveal it now. Nevertheless, you were curious as to why Jean and Eren didn't get along at all and acted tense around each other.</p><p>- It’s not that deep. I saw him once in class, thought he was cute, that’s it, - at least you weren’t completely lying.</p><p>Jean nodded and exhaled smoke for the last time, putting out the cigarette. There was no disgust on his face, but no approval either.</p><p>- So?... - you looked at him expectantly.</p><p>- So what? - he looked back at you, failing to conceal his mockery.</p><p>- What’s up with you two? - you were honestly getting annoyed again. Why does he have to be like that?</p><p>- I didn’t say I would tell you.</p><p>Seriously? He was pulling one of these? You stopped in place, hoping to drill a hole in his nape with your eyes.</p><p>- You’re playing dirty, huh?</p><p>He walked a few feet ahead before turning on his heels to you. A smirk on his face. He was really content with himself.</p><p>- Relax, I’ll tell you. Just wanted to mess with you a bit, - he waited for you to catch up. - There’s nothing interesting anyway. I have known him since high school and… basically we have history. It's kind of personal, so maybe next time.</p><p>Jean continued to be a mystery to you, not fully revealing his secrets.</p><p>- Well, long story short, what you need to know is that he’s my roommate right now, - your eyes widened involuntaryly. Jean nodded knowingly, acknowledging your reaction. - Yeah, and I was mad at him for not switching rooms with Marco. I mean I get it Armin and .. ahm… Mikasa also live in that building. But Connie and Marco literally live in the new rooms with all the cool shit!</p><p>- Why didn’t you just trade with Connie then?</p><p>- I wasted too much time convincing Eren. By that time Connie lived in that room for like… what...two weeks I guess? Yeah, he moved in early. Besides Connie is a cool dude, I kinda grew on him, so we decided to leave things as they are.</p><p>- Got it. Well, some of it.</p><p>You entered the dorm together and headed towards the elevator. As you stood there you noted that both of you reeked cigarettes and cheap beer. Yikes. You wished to hit the shower as soon as possible. The doors opened on your floor.</p><p>- Goodnight.</p><p>- Goodnight.</p><p>The doors closed behind you.</p><p>Maybe he deserves a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you dragged your feet towards your room you progressively felt more and more tired. You trudged wearily down the hall. Alcohol has already been clouding your mind for a while. The shower could wait till morning. You took a hold of the door handle, only peeking inside before entering the room. Annie was asleep in her bed, Hitch was … well … not having a great time. Although she was sleeping her grunting gave away her struggling. She was still in the dress she had been picking up so carefully today, the blanket disheveled under her legs, hair and makeup are messy, the drool is on the pillow. The bucket was put next to her bed thoughtfully along with the glass of water on the nightstand. </p><p>You got rid of your clothes before crawling in your bed. Eyes heavy, head heavy, the world is heavy. What a day, huh? You decided that despite some falling-outs at the party it was still fun. A lot of new people… Your first party at the University. It was a sweet realisation that you almost opened your eyes but instead just smiled into the pillow, hugging it tightly. </p><p>Your mind traced back to Jean. Specifically to your walk to the dorm. The impression he made on you was... mixed up to say the least. He acted stubborn and rude at the party, not only with you, but with Eren as well. But on your way to the dorm he was more careful and open. You thought about how reluctant he was about teaching you to smoke. You concluded he was probably feeling sorry for lashing out on you.</p><p>Before you could think about anything else you fell hard asleep. </p><p>You woke up from your roommates doing their morning rituals. The sounds of drawers shutting and opening, electric kettle boiling, little spoon persistently hitting the walls of a cup and Hitch vomiting. Oh, well, perhaps it was only Annie, who had a calm boring morning.</p><p>You lifted yourself on your elbow idly, eyes not willing to open yet. You looked at the phone screen. 12 pm. Not too bad. Three new messages. You peeked through the notification folder before opening them to see that two of them were from Sasha. It was probably about watching movies at the guys' dorm tonight. You were not awake enough to be anxious or care about it yet. You almost slammed your face in your pillow again to savour a few more minutes in bed, before the third message caught your eye. It was a notification about joining a group chat. All your sleepiness was gone as you scrolled through the screen. There were no new messages, only the note saying you were added at 3 am by Sasha Braus. You opened to see that there were also Jean, Marco and Connie in the chat. </p><p>What the hell? Why did Sasha do that? Fuck. It was nice of her to consider you her friend (this is what it means, right?), but isn’t it a little bit too fast? What will others think about it? Being added to their group chat is kind of serious, isn’t it? You drew your hand along your face with a deep sigh.</p><p>You fell on the covers again, holding the phone against your chest. As you laid in your bed and thought about it more you found that it is actually great. It meant Sasha liked you and thought of you as their friend or at least that you had the potential to be. And to be honest, you wanted to be their friend. Marco was friendly with you to begin with, Connie seemed like a chill person so he probably wouldn’t mind and Jean… Well, he probably wouldn’t mind either since you had a decent conversation on the way to the dorm and he actually apologized. Away from the party he had a much better impression on you. If you don’t count his teases, of course. At the end of the day, Sasha promised to protect your honor, so who cares?</p><p>You left a breathy chuckle at the thought. With the newfound courage, you opened the messages from Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sasha Braus, 2:53 am :</strong>
</p><p>Hey I aded you to our grop chat!! ::D</p><p>
  <strong>Sasha Braus 2:55 am:</strong>
</p><p>Txt me tmrrow</p><p> </p><p>You did just as she said.</p><p>
  <strong>Y/N 12:14pm :</strong>
</p><p>Hey :)</p><p> </p><p>You put your phone away, not waiting for Sasha to answer. As you walked around the room, getting ready, saying morning to Annie and ocasionally checking on Hitch, who only growled something similar to “fuck off” you got a text back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sasha Braus, 12:39pm :</strong>
</p><p>Good Morning! :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sasha Braus, 12:40pm :</strong>
</p><p>Do u wanna go to guys with me?</p><p> </p><p>You would definitely want to go with Sasha. Going alone was a bit scary and she was the one who invited you after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N, 12:42pm :</strong>
</p><p>Sure, ty! Text me your room and time</p><p> </p><p>Before your meeting with Sasha you did some homework for Monday clases. As time went by you started to get slightly worried. Tonight was different from yesterday. This time it was a private gathering with a couple of friends. Basically you had the same concerns as you had going to the party with Hitch and Annie, about you not fitting in and being lost. However this time you could be sure that Sasha would have your back, since she promised you that. But the more you thought about this "party" the more your own worries started to seem ridiculous. Marco was going to be nice and so is Connie. They were already nice to you yesterday. And there was no point to worry about Jean. Sure, you had a rough start, but everything turned out to be fine at the end of the day. So why were you so nervous?</p><p>You knew why. You just really wanted to stick with them. They genuinely seemed like people, who you saw yourself being friends with. And you didn’t want to mess up the chance.</p><p>Around six you walked over to Sasha’s room. Jean was right when told you how this building was way more modern than yours. Freshly painted walls, new furniture, giant windows and plants. Plants were everywhere. </p><p>You knocked on her door and together you walked over to the guys’ room.</p><p>- Are you still scared of Jean?</p><p>- What? I just don’t like when somebody yells at me for no reason, <em>thank you very much</em>. But I’m not scared of him.</p><p>- Yeah, yeah sure.</p><p>- Besides he kind of apologized.</p><p>- Really, when?</p><p>- When we walked from the car yesterday. We live in the same dorm...</p><p>Sasha laughed at that. </p><p>- Yeah, I <em>know</em>. </p><p>- Sorry, sorry. It’s just kind of ironic.</p><p>- Yeah...</p><p>- Well, at least you made up and now you can just relax with us! </p><p>- Yeah, I guess. I’m glad you asked me.</p><p>- No problem! Maybe he also told you why he and Eren acted like apes yesterday?</p><p>- He told me they have some history but nothing much. And that they are roommates.</p><p>- No way! He must be a <em>really</em> shitty roommate then, huh? - Sasha nudged you on the side, a suggestive look in her eyes. - Buuuut… That means we all should crash at Jean’s room sometime.</p><p>- Why? - you had no idea what she implied.</p><p>- Huh… I thought you liked Eren, - Sasha’s eyes flicking from side to side. - Don’t you? </p><p>- Oh, that’s what you mean! Yeah, yeah we totally should! - you scratched your nape awkwardly, not giving your response much thought and deciding to just leave things as they are for now. Although this crush of yours should be addressed at some point. This situation slowly starts to develop in a weird way.</p><p>- Oh, look at you getting all shy! That’s cute, - she teased. - Anyway we are here.</p><p>Sasha didn’t wait or knocked but instead just barged in the room on your right. You had to admit you weren’t ready for her to just intrude guys’ space like that.</p><p>- Where’s the pizza? - Sasha’s tone in voice was scarily gravely. </p><p>- Hi, Sasha. Hi, Y/N, - Marco greeted you both behind his desk, not lifting eyes from the laptop.</p><p>Sasha was already attacking one of the pizza boxes, while you took a quick look around the room. A few posters here and there, two beds, two desks by their sides - the usual. Not surprisingly, the furniture was completely different from the one in your dorm, just like in the halls.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to guess which side of the room belonged to Connie. A pile of clothes on the chair, disheveled blanket atop the bed and zero free space on the desk. You decided to sit at the edge of Marco's neatly made bed.</p><p>- Sasha, don’t eat without us, - Connie tried in vain to make his part of the room a little tidier. - Oh, Y/N, you haven’t seen my collection!</p><p>Connie proudly gestured his hand towards the stack of energy drink cans along the wall. <em>Oh, you noticed, you did.</em> It was hard not to.</p><p>- I’ll correct him, - Marco turned around in his chair, lowering his glasses. - This is the trash, he refuses to throw out.</p><p>- Man, no need to be so harsh. First of all, it is my <em>collection</em>, okay? I have had it since high school. And secondly… - Connie lost his patronising look. - Okay, I don’t actually have the second point, but you’re just being mean.</p><p>- Sure, - Marco turned back to his laptop. - Can you help me pick a movie? I have some, but still… It’s like they’re all the same.</p><p>Together you went through the list of horror films that Marco has chosen. Connie made his bed and now was trying to stop Sasha from eating one of the pizzas alone. </p><p>- Okay, fine! Where the hell is Jean than?</p><p>- Missed me, potato girl? - Jean entered the room nonchalantly and Sasha perked up at his arrival.</p><p>- See, Jean’s here. You can’t make me feel guilty now!</p><p>- Sasha, you still can’t eat it by yourself, wait for us goddammit.</p><p>- Maybe you should just eat with me already?</p><p>You looked away from Marco’s laptop carefully, trying not to make it too obvious. Jean muttered his hey’s to you all and walked past you, sitting with Sasha and Connie on the bed. They were immediately laughing at something. You didn’t know what you had expected him to do or say and why you felt down.</p><p>Marco got your attention back and you agreed on some 90’s movie about ghosts or something, you didn’t really care. As you joined the guys’ feast you caught yourself being slightly angry at yourself. What are you supposed to be close friends after merely a talk yesterday? Even if you were, what does it change? He said “hi” what else is there to do?</p><p>As all of you were eating and chatting you relaxed up till the moment Sasha brought up something you wish she wouldn’t.</p><p>- So, Jean, - she shot you a playful eye, thinking she was doing you a favour. - Maybe we should hang out at your place next time?</p><p>- Huh? - Jean raised an eyebrow. - Why? You three live here.</p><p>- Yeah… But we’ve never been in your room yet!</p><p>- Sasha, plea… - your attempt at stopping her was quickly interrupted by Jean.</p><p>- Sasha, Marco and Connie live together and I literally have a fucking roommate. </p><p>- Yes! You live with your <em>roommate</em>! - she tilted her head in your direction, shooting her eyebrows so that Jean ‘would finally get it’.</p><p>- Oh, - you felt that Jean looked at you, but you couldn’t know what expression he had since you were covering your face with a hand from embarrassment. - So thhis is your idea?</p><p>- No! - your hand flew away. - Jesus, Sasha, why?</p><p>- What? - Sasha exclaimed defensively. She really didn’t get it.</p><p>- What the hell are you talking about? - Connie chimed in. - Who <em>is</em> your roommate?</p><p>Jean's face was one of the disappointment and regret. Everything has to be about Eren, even if he’s not around, doesn’t it?</p><p>- Yaeger…</p><p>- Yaeger… Is that… Oh! - the realisation hit Connie. - You’re roommates with Eren?! Dude… How do you two even share a room and haven’t killed each other yet?</p><p>Jean prefered not to answer the obvious, clearly wishing for this conversation to end. But Connie was curious.</p><p>- Anyway, what’s up with you two? Eren seems like a chill guy, if… well… if you don’t count you two acting like dicks around each other.</p><p>- Connie, he’s an asshole, I’m gonna say that. That’s it. Let's talk about something else. </p><p>- Jean, - Marco spoke up, a soft look in his eyes. - You should probably tell them.</p><p>- We wanted to watch movies or something, didn’t we? - Jean ignored him, making a weak attempt to change the topic.</p><p>- He had a crush on Eren’s girlfriend.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>- Marco! What the fuck?!</p><p>- I’m sorry, but you were kind of an ass yesterday! I think they deserve to know what that was all about.</p><p>Jean's face was a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. His fingers were glued to the bridge of his nose. He wondered how in hell his personal life was discussed two days in a row and what did he do to deserve it.</p><p>- She’s not even his girlfriend… - he said under his breath, but immediately changing the tone to the more harsh one. - And it’s not that! Eren just likes to get on my nerves, ok? He has always liked, for some reason, to pick on me. He has to be the center of attention and I hate it about him. I don’t know, I just do.</p><p>- That’s because you always react to him.</p><p>- No shit, Marco, I react to him. Look, guys! I don’t want to spend my weekends talking about Eren. Let’s just watch the fucking movie?</p><p>- As you wish, Jean-boy.</p><p>- Sasha, cut it out. I’m not in the mood.</p><p>- Jeez, fine-fine, - Sasha fiddled with her fingers. - So we are not hanging out in your room?</p><p>Jean pretended he didn’t hear that and just went for Marco’s laptop or he would blow up. Connie raised an eyebrow at Sasha to which she just said “what?” weakly. Next thing they started to argue who was more of a dumbass.</p><p>You sat on Connie’s bed with him and Sasha to watch the movie, which was the excuse for your gathering in the first place. Jean placed the laptop and sat on the floor with Marco right in front of you. You watched more of his nape than the actual movie. There was a lot to think about. So he and Eren are on each other's throats because of the girl? You guessed at the party that Jean liked somebody, but this was getting interesting and you would lie if you said you weren’t curious. </p><p>However Jean did say the girl was not the sole reason for the resentment they felt towards each other. Still it was a peculiar detail about their relationship. Eren’s girlfriend, but not really a girlfriend… It could be that girl Mikasa, who was with Eren and Armin yesterday. You remembered the weird glare she gave you during the game. Yeah, that would make sense. The only thing you weren’t sure about was whether Mikasa went to the same highschool as them, but something told you that you guessed right. </p><p>- This sucks, - Jean broke the ambient silence the movie was miserably trying to create.</p><p>- Wha… - Marco responded, not fully aware.</p><p>- The movie’s shit, what the hell did you pick?</p><p>- What do you expect from a horror movie? Most of them are not exactly cinematic masterpieces, Jean.</p><p>- I don’t know!</p><p>- Or are you just mad about before, huh? - Marco teased him.</p><p>Jean ignored his question, only confirming his guess. He pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. As he leaned against the bed he let out a silent scoff. You couldn’t help, but smile at this and with your peripheral vision you could tell Connie and Sasha couldn’t either.</p><p>You continued to watch the movie.</p><p>***</p><p>- There’s gonna be a screamer right now, watch, - Connie said matter-of-faculty. </p><p>None of you really paid attention anymore. It was the third movie tonight and all of them were bad. Instead you just started to tear the horror apart, laughing at the over dramatic acting and ridiculous costumes.</p><p>- Like right now!</p><p>You all froze in place, preparing to be scared. Nothing followed Connie’s comment.</p><p>- Oh, man…</p><p>You let your guard down, ready to tease Connie <em>when this fucking ghost spirit whatever ugly ass showed up on the screen with the loudest fucking scream that there was for the whole fucking movie.</em> </p><p>- Told ya.</p><p>All of you except Connie, who was <em>in his moment</em> as he said later, jumped in place, inhaling deep through the nose. Some curses were also heard nearby. This one fucking scene scared you shitless. You grasped Sasha’s shirt when your leg sprang towards Jean’s head. You didn’t even notice before you hit him.</p><p>- Fuck, what the?... - Jean hissed, scratching the newly formed bump and turning to you in place. Brows furrowed as expected. </p><p>- Oh my god, I’m so sorry! - you truly were. Your hands flickered between your face and his head, not sure about what you can do.</p><p>The room burst in laughing at you two and you felt a small smile creeping on your face as well.</p><p>- I’m sorry, Jean.</p><p>- No you’re not, - he turned away. He wasn’t convinced.</p><p>- I am! - you plead, still fighting this stupid smile. You felt guilty, you really did, but the laughter didn't help you at all. </p><p>- You deserve it, Jean-boy, - Connie laughed at him.</p><p>- I deserve it for what? For you harassing me the whole goddamn night?</p><p>- Yes, - all four of you replied in unison. The laughter filled the room again and you could swear a soft smile appeared on Jean’s face, an annoyed scoff following it.</p><p>The movie was soon over. It was already dark outside and all you sprawled on the floor and beds, talking about classes, movies and nothing in particular. This time luckily for you and Jean none of the crushes were mentioned and even Sasha’s was spared the one time someone remembered about her and Niccolo.</p><p>Around 1 am you, Sasha and Jean were ready to leave. Your friend didn’t walk with you for a long time before leaving for her own room in the dorm. If you were honest you were a little bit too excited walking home with Jean again, but also anxious since the moment you kicked him in the head. You still haven’t apologized properly without your friends laughing in the background and that stupid look on your own face.</p><p>You left the building in silence and you’d say it was more of a comfortable one than awkward. There were a few students walking to their dorms as well. Most of them are really sleepy and tired. Some of them are drunk. In fact, there were a couple of guys walking towards you and Jean, laughing hysterically. They looked like the typical frat boys, moving sloppily and barely standing on their feet.</p><p>You felt a tight knot forming inside your chest, muscles stiff. You tried to compose yourself that at least you weren’t alone. Just as this thought crossed your mind a slight brush of fingertips against your hand. You looked at Jean as he was reaching for your hand and soon holding it in a tight grip, eyes on the drunk guys slowly making their way past you.</p><p>You squeezed his hand on instinct. His palm was rough and warm, hot even. The heat of his skin pressed against your own. The touch made you feel safer, your nerves calming a little bit. You didn’t know what made Jean do this, but you were grateful regardless.</p><p>As you kept walking Jean lingered for a moment before he slowly withdrew his hand away. The cold night wind brushed your fingers instead.</p><p>- Thanks… - you looked anywhere, but directly at Jean.</p><p>- No problem, - he nodded.</p><p>It was quiet again. Only the sound of your boots moving along the pavement and the ruffling tree leaves. You were already a few feet ahead of your dorm.</p><p>- Sorry about kicking you in the head.</p><p>- Oh, yeah, whatever, - Jean lit the cigarette. - I'll get back at you someday.</p><p>You looked at him to find a smirk on his face.</p><p>- By kicking <em>me</em> in the head? - you raised an eyebrow. A smirk on your face as well.</p><p>He chuckled at that.</p><p>-Yeah, sure, - Jean stopped in place, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. - I'll stay and finish this. Can't smoke next to the entrance.</p><p>- Oh, right. Okay, - you knew about the policy, but it still caught you off guard. You were practically in the dorm already. However, you kind of wanted to walk to the elevator together just like you did yesterday.</p><p>You moved towards the building, holding the urge to look back. And as soon as you opened the front door you heard him shouting, not loud enough to disturb anyone, but loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>- Goodnight.</p><p>You turned around, maybe a little bit too eagerly.</p><p>- You too, Jean. Goodnight.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>